Peor que el amor
by maiteginevra
Summary: Si no fuera porque aún conserva el chicle que ella masticó con sus pequeños dientes, Trip Fountain creería que todo se lo ha inventado. Trip/Lux - Trip/Liz OC Todas las advertencias del mundo.


**Disclaimer: **Es injusto, porque hice este fic pensando en el libro, no en la película, pero sólo aparece como opción la pelicula según las categorías de . Por lo tanto, deben saber que los personajes no son mios. Al menos Trip y Lux, sino que son de **Jeffrey Euginides**, quien es un excelente escritor, que quizás no merezca que me apropie de sus personajes y los haga bolsa. Pero ya lo hice y él me tendrá que perdonar.

No es necesario leer el libro para entender este fic. Con la película basta, aunque encontrarán varios detalles que no aparecen en la película. Aún así se entiende todo (creo.)

**Advertencias**: TODAS. Qué esperan. La historia está ambientada en . en los años 70. No es culpa mía.

* * *

**Peor que el amor.**

No es la primera vez que Trip Fontaine prueba las drogas. Habitualmente trae consigo sus cigarrillos de marihuana y le importaba poco fumarlos dentro de su auto, estacionado en el patio del colegio durante los recreos. Mientras caminaba por la calle tarareando alguna canción, o en su habitación a oscuras. Ni a su padre, ni al novio de su padre parecía importarle también.

Aunque durante este último tiempo, cuando fuma no ha experimentado la gran sensación que habitualmente era.

Cuando son avanzadas horas de la madrugada y está solo tendido en su cama, que nadie se ha molestado en estirar desde hace mucho tiempo, fantasea con la idea de acercarse hasta su casa, escalar los muros y llegar a su ventana y decirle que todo ha sido tan absurdo que ni él mismo siquiera es capaz de comprenderlo.

Y luego cierra los ojos y trata evocar esa imagen: los ojos claros, la sonrisa amplia con muchos dientes pequeños y blancos, y cierra los ojos más fuerte intentando encontrarla en alguna parte de su cabeza, en algún pliegue de su cerebro.

Entonces se gira sobre la cama, revuelve cosas en su velador hasta encontrar alguna botella a medio vaciar. Y luego, continua practicando el mismo ejercicio; con los labios húmedos de vodka vuelve a fracasar. Y así una y otra vez hasta que por fin logra quedarse dormido. Es su ritual, su técnica para lograr dormir.

Pero ni siquiera en sueños le da tregua. Hay una imagen que viene hasta él, como un ángel, con los rasgos difusos que le mira desde las alturas, y sonríe. El ángel trae un vestido blanco y vaporoso que se ajusta levemente en los pechos. No hace nada más que estar ahí, en lo más alto, y sonreír misteriosamente. Luego se evapora, dejándole en un gran vacío.

Normalmente, una parte de su cabeza, esa que no lo deja descansar ni un segundo en paz, le hace preguntas recriminatorias, le pone en escenarios imaginarios y le induce a fantasear. Piensa en Acapulco, México. Le encantaría estar en ese resort, le encantaría poder llevarla hasta ahí. Tomar sol a su lado en la piscina y ver su abdomen bronceado y un poco redondeado. Pero todos los días, Trip Fontaine juega dos roles en sus pensamientos; el de príncipe azul montado sobre su auto, un héroe ronco y solitario capaz de escalar muros y hacer el amor en el techo los días de lluvia (porque aún no puede creer que no haya sido él quien viese los agujeros de los hombros llenos de gotas de lluvia) y el de un policía fanfarrón que le interroga duramente intentando arrancarle alguna confesión.

Pero la única confesión, que la ha hecho a oscuras en su cuarto, a altas horas de la madrugada y con copas demás, la hace con la voz entrecortada y con los ojos casi cristalinos. _"Sigues siendo una perita en dulce."_ Es una aguja dentro de su cabeza, pequeña y afilada, que se oxidó y que sabe que está oxidando todo el resto de él.

Por eso esta noche, al igual que las otras, busca a mujeres rubias, de cabello largo y mediana estatura. Hay una así, que tiene la cara redonda y que está parada junto al bar. Podría ser ella, pero no lo es. Porque ella está en _otra lugar_. No sabe en qué lugar exactamente, pero prefiere pensar que está en el aire, cerca de los techos. No le gusta pensar que está bajo tierra y que son los gusanos quienes besan ahora su piel de durazno.

La chica del bar lo mira de vuelta intensamente. A Trip Fontaine no le sorprende. No es difícil conseguir la atención de ella (ni la de ninguna otra mujer), no es difícil que acepte tomarse una copa con él, ni bailar, ni llevarla afuera, ni apretarla contra el capó de su auto, ni que le bese de vuelta, ni que le deje tocarla por debajo de la ropa.

Lo difícil es hacerlo pensando que es ella, cuando ni siquiera puede recordar con exactitud su cara.

Cuando mira a esta chica ve las ojeras bajo sus ojos, la cuerva de su cuello cuando se estira, y la luz anaranjada de la calle tiñendo su cabello. Y sabe entonces que no se parece absolutamente en nada.

En su bolsillo Trip guarda algo de su habitual consumo, y algo más. Algo nuevo que compró de inmediato cuando su vendedor le dijo que era una cosa nueva, algo especial, mejor que el amor.

Y cualquier cosa que sea mejor que ella, Trip está dispuesto a probarla. Quizás así puede sacarse de una vez por todas esa aguja de su cabeza.

Pero saca un cigarrillo de marihuana, enciende un fósforo y la luz del fuego se refleja en sus ojos turbios y cansados.

La chica mastica chicle, como ella, piensa inmediatamente, y en sus besos espera el sabor de la sandía mezclarse con el sabor del humo de su propia lengua.

Pero para su propia decepción el chicle es de menta y eso le recuerda una vez más que esta chica no es ella.

No fue succionado por una fuerza de la naturaleza, no fue absorbido como un helado derretido ni se apoderaron de su boca como un huracán. No fue el ataque de un animal salvaje, que le desgarró el pecho. No le dejó como recuerdo el chicle dentro de su boca.

Toma un sorbo de su copa que dejó sobre el capó del vehículo, la chica toma de ella también. Trip mira a la chica. Algo le falta en los ojos, no tiene la nariz, menos aún la sonrisa, ni los hombros, ni el olor. _"Rayos, el olor –_piensa_- tan indescifrable e intenso."_ Si fuera un bosquejo, Trip lo botaría y comenzaría desde el principio, porque todo está mal.

Y Trip Fontaine se da cuenta de lo enfermo que está. No es un dibujo, es una mujer. No puede borrarla y botarla al tacho de la basura. Pero le da lo mismo. En su cabeza ha comenzado a dibujarla de nuevo, frunce el ceño y desenfoca la mirada, ordenando sus facciones. La mira con tantas ansías que parece querer reestructurar sus átomos hasta encontrar en ella lo que perdió hace algún tiempo atrás.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

- Liz.

_Liz_, se parece. Sólo son dos letras de diferencia.

-¿Y tú? –Pregunta de vuelta la chica, al tiempo que le quita el cigarro de marihuana.

- Trip. –Responde secamente.

Sin cigarrillo, y sin saber qué más preguntarle, se lleva las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero. Ahí dentro, envuelta dentro de un papel metálico, está su compra especial. Lo saca y a la escasa luz comienza a desenvolver el pequeño paquete. Sólo hay un pequeño comprimido, perfectamente redondo, con un dibujo de Mickey Mouse en el centro. Todavía duda si en verdad esa cosa tan pequeña valga 20 dólares y sea mejor que el amor. Lo toma con cuidado y sin detenerse a pensarlo, se lo echa a la boca y lo deja en su lengua.

Hasta el momento no pasa nada.

Sólo siente que la píldora comienza a deshacerse con el calor de su boca y la saliva.

Y que sabe muy amarga.

Y que ya comienza a tener esa sensación de hastío profundo hacia todo. Pero en especial hacia esa chica.

Pero aún así que queda con ella y la besa en el cuello bajo la luz sucia de los faroles de la calle. De un momento a otro, lentamente, comienza a sentir una electricidad en la punta de la lengua, un temblor inusual en los labios, una ligera cosquilla en la punta de los dedos. Sonríe sin saber por qué. Y la chica le sonríe de vuelta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente en paz. La música del local parece salir desde el interior de sus costillas.

Y Trip siente ganas de bailar.

Y de cantar. Y de sentarse en el pasto y hablar de cómo Lux Lisbon le jodió la vida pero que aún así no la puede dejar de amar. Pero no dice nada de eso y sólo toma a la chica y la besa largamente en los labios, con los ojos cerrados, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo es capaz de recordar la sonrisa exacta. Sus ojos a pesar que estar dilatados son capaces de enfocar las cosas cómo solían ser.

Se pregunta si en verdad está funcionando la píldora.

La luz ya no le parece teñir el cabello de la chica, sino acentuar el color hasta tornarlo verdadero, tal como el de Lux; sus ojos claros y la piel delgada y violácea debajo de sus ojos. Los pequeños moretones de sus pálidos brazos. La piel de los ojos sin aquellos signos tempranos de la edad.

Y cuando siente su aroma, se ríe y se da cuenta que su mente está realmente afectada. Y vacía. Y ya no tiene fantasmas acechándolo desde los rincones de su cabeza. Se siente bien, se siente condenadamente genial.

Su corazón se acelera. Y late con fuerza. Con mucha fuerza.

Cuando entra a su automovil con la chica, está tan alterado que pone música torpemente. Trip desde hace mucho tiempo, desde su infancia de niño obeso que no siente las manos tan grandes e infladas. Y torpes. Suena Dream a Little dream of me de Billie Holliday, y Trip Fontaine se siente envenenado de felicidad.

Siente la alegría internarse en sus hemoglobitos. Algo burbujea bajo su piel, algo le excita y le deja completamente desbordado. Como si su cuerpo no le pudiera contener.

En el asiento trasero de su vehículo, le hace el amor a aquella chica que no es Lux. Es Liz. Pero con los ojos cerrados, es como si Lux estuviera allí, con él, agitada como una mariposa en un vendaval, tal como si fuese aquella noche, bajo la noche estrellada del campo de futbol americano. Se deja arrastrar por las mareas del calor y la sensación. Para Trip lo único que importa es _sentir_. Y se encierra en esa sensación de vacío cómodo y de incontinencia espiritual.

Cuando está a punto de correrse, abre los ojos y puede ver claramente a Lux. Sabe que sólo pasa eso en su cabeza, y no vuelve a cerrar los ojos porque no quiere que esa imagen huya de su cabeza otra vez. Aguanta la picazón de los ojos, y aguanta un poco más. Algo le dice que tan pronto como llegue al orgasmo, se irá Lux con él.

Y la chica lo abraza con fuerza y lo besa en los labios. Sabe a sandía. Y a tabaco. Sabe a Lux. Por un segundo sabe a amor.

Y luego, lentamente, las horas se disipan en silencio, las cosquillas se calman y se llevan la luz y la electricidad. Ya no hay temblores. Sólo el hastío y el cansancio. Paulatinamente, la ebullición de su sangre comienza a apagarse y su cabeza vuelve a llenarse humo y de fantasmas.

Deja a la chica en su casa, cuando el sol se insinúa a la madrugada.  
- ¿Me llamarás mañana?  
- No lo creo.

Trip vuelve a estar enfermo de todo.

Para cuando llega a su casa, horas más tardes, se extiende en su cama deshecha y sin ventilar. Cierra los ojos intentado recordar algo de esta noche. Y no puede. Intenta encontrarla en sus recuerdos de aquella noche, y nuevamente parece no existir en su cabeza. Como si fuese un cuento terrible que escuchó de niño. Como si fuera una invención de su mente drogada. Si no fuera porque aún conserva el chicle que ella masticó con sus pequeños dientes, creería que todo se lo ha inventado.

No se puede controlar y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Porque lo que siente en este momento, es que esa píldora lo único que ha hecho es engañarlo, ha escarbado en sus heridas, ha jugado con su cabeza, creado una sombra de ella y hacerle sentir ahora como una reverenda mierda. No es mejor que el amor, el todo lo contrario, es algo mucho peor.

Pero la mente de Trip funciona de un modo distinto. Respira con calma y se convence de que debe buscarla nuevamente. En cada nueva experiencia, en cada vértigo, en todas la sensaciones. Porque no se convence, en alguna parte Lux Lisbon tiene que estar. No se puede esconder eternamente.

Pero él es Trip Fontaine, es un hombre inteligente, y ya sabe lo que sucederá. Con la sed quemando en su garganta, sabe que Lux se ha ido para siempre, como un barco sumergiéndose en la niebla, y él impotente, sólo puede imaginarlo desde la orilla, sin dejar ni un solo rastro de ella ni en la arena ni en el mar, dejando a Trip como el náufrago que es, más solo que siempre.

* * *

**Nota final: **Espero que sinceramente les haya gustado. La idea no es mía, es de una canción de MGMT que se llama "it's working". Con eso lo entenderán todo.**  
**

Se aceptan comentarios.


End file.
